Silly Mouse
by MistikalMelodie
Summary: Schuyler Simms, the clumsy, human wreck and sister to Tyler Simms is dreading the fact of going to her family beach house for the whole summer knowing it will be a torture to spend it with the guys. R&R please. First Coventat Fic. Be nice
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys, well this is a really light story that my friend and i came up with and we decided to develop it into a story, hope you guys like it. it will contain mature scenes and use of foul language._**

**Summary: Schuyler Simms, the clumsy, human wreck and sister to Tyler Simms one of the most popular guys at Spencer is dreading the fact of going to her family beach house for the whole summer knowing it will be a torture to spend it with the four families and the guys. Summer awaits, with a whole bunch of surprises and maybe, just maybe romance is in the air. **

**I dont own any of the characters from the covenant.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating a little there Sky?" Tyler Simms laughed in the face of his little sister. Poor Schuyler Simms, she had always been the one to be ignored. Pushed and put away in a corner for the whole world to forget. If it wasn't for her parents making her brother bring her along to everything the guys did, she wouldn't have much of a life, not that she had one at all. Although Tyler looked over his sister and cared for her-barely- he chose to ignore her as well as the rest of them, he would only get concerned when things got bad- like the time that she tried to leave home and they couldn't find her, he panicked knowing that if he didn't find her soon his parents would go ballistics and they would blame him and good-bye Hummer, good-bye credit cards and most importantly GOOD-BYE FREEDOM.

"I'm telling you what I saw, god, why can't you just believe me for once?" she shouted her cheeks flushing red from anger and her deep blue eyes almost popping out of her heart shaped face. She had always had a resemblance to Tyler, only she was considerable shorter about five feet in height, and very, very tiny, almost breakable thin.

She wore her long brown hair in a pony tail to the side, and her face didn't inspire much without any make-up, at least that's what everyone though, in this time and era no one believed in natural beauty anymore, she though, biting her full bottom lip.

"I'm telling you Sky, what you saw was just your imagination playing games you, or maybe just a trick of the light, plus if you did see him maybe it wasn't even Sarah" Her bother said in a tranquil voice reaching the sofa and plopping down on it, tuning the TV on he activated the new video game system him and the guys had bought earlier that day.

"I know what Sarah looks like Tyler, and I know what Pogue looks like and I'm telling you I saw them, together, KISSING" she shouted but her immobile brother didn't pay much attention to her words and with a loud groan she stumped out of the entertainment room.

Not noticing the folded rug on her way out, she stumbled to the floor, landing flat on her face. A sharp intake of pain ran through her face and she knew she had busted a lip.

"Oh rats!" she exclaimed pushing her self up and regaining composure; she brought her tiny slender finger to her lip and winced in pain and pulling it back she noticed the small smear of blood on her finger tip.

"Great" just what she needed, school pictures were tomorrow not that she cared much about what people thought of her but with this she would be the laughing stock of the year- of another year.

"Talk about clumsy" she heard a much despised voice coming from the hall and less to her surprise Reid stood there with a smirk on his face examining her wrecked figure. Her heart beat accelerated a notch and she hadn't noticed how she had stopped breathing all together when she saw him moving towards her. She was certain that her face was flushed and that her chest was heaving like crazy eventhough no air was reaching her lungs. He stopped mere inches away from her, his mouth in her ear chuckling lightly at the small nervous mouse that was Schuyler right now.

"Silly mouse; One of these day when you fall, you'll break" he whispered to then laugh, and she could hear Tyler laughing as well. It was at moment like this when she wanted to scream, cry, run, anything to get away from this family-from these people.

_**Be sure to leave a review please, It really makes my day : )...thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance and for reviewing...you really make my day!!!...thanks so much and I hope you guys like the rest of the story**

* * *

Schuyler sat by the window looking down to the perfectly maintained garden, the roses had been trimmed into a square to let the lilies and other flowers surround it forming a maze. The garden was her mom's obsession and passion; she would throw a fit if she found a leaf out of its place. She wondered sometimes how her mother managed through life, completely oblivious to the outside world and the things that were actually happening, but she only chose to think about fashion and décor instead of facing what her world was turning to be. 

"Schuyler, honey?" she heard her mom's voice coming from down the hall.

"Yes mom?" swinging her feet off the railing of the balcony window she stepped down onto the soft carpet. She walked to the door and slowly opened it to find her mom almost by her room.

"Everyone's ready: we're waiting for you honey" Olivia Simms said in her motherly voice smiling bright. She wore a red Sunday dress that hugged her small frame. Her long light brown hair cascaded in waves around her shoulders and her big blue eyes seemed to pop out of her sun kissed face. No doubt Schuyler felt like the ugly duckling of the family, even though she looked a lot like her mother, she was always lost in baggy dark clothes that made her porcelain white skin look almost transparent.

"I'll be down in a second mom" she said turning around and walking into the depths of her room to get grab her back pack which had been stuffed with clothes on the bigger pocket and on the smaller one in the front she had carelessly tossed her cell phone and her IPod. Looking around the room she tried to recall if she was forgetting anything, the plane would leave in exactly an hour and everyone was waiting for her downstairs.

"Forgetting something, Mouse?" Reid spoke from the door.

"Stop calling me that Reid, I have a name, and get out of my room" she said in a quiet and intimidated voice. Sure enough he didn't say anything and she though he had already left to find him standing merely a foot away from her when she turned around.

"Nice room" he said with a mocking grin looking around. She scowled at his presence and tried to walk around him only to be stopped by his arm grabbing her tiny waist and pushing her small frame against his torso.

"What the hell do you want Garwin? Let. Me. Go." she tried to sound confident and arrogant but sadness toned her voice. She looked down at the floor waiting patiently for him to release her.

Reid looked down at her with his signature smirk and put a finger under her chin to lift her face, even though their nose were almost touching she didn't dare look at him. Her chest was heaving like crazy and her heart hammered away in her chest; that and his breathing was all she could hear.

"Look at me" he ordered with a mocking voice. Blue eyes stared into a pool of silver ones, she was afraid to look at him because of this; she knew she would get lost in them and that he would notice.

"Let me go…please" she said, her voice barely a whisper. His grip on her softened but he didn't let her go just yet.

"Why so nervous, Mouse?" he asked and she could feel his breath fanning on her face, it smelled like fresh mint and it made her mind swirl.

He watched her, taking pleasure in how she shook, he didn't know what it was, maybe fear, or just nervousness but he liked the way she reacted to him, almost as if he was superior to her. He looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes that were out of everyone's site because she always hid them under her bangs and his eyes continued to wonder on her face. His eyes stopped on her lips, those full lips he had often wonder how they would feel if he were to just kiss her out of the blue, just as a test. He often thought about her, more than he wanted to. Schuyler Simms, his best friend's sister, how could he? She was a loner, a nobody and certainly nothing compared to his one night stands. Those girls were beautiful unlike odd Schuyler or Mouse as he preferred o call her. To him she resembled a mouse, from her minute figure to her child like face; she looked so innocent and ready to be trapped.

Her heart still pounded away in her chest as she watched his face draw closer and closer to her, her eyes were focused on his lips and their proximity. She took a shark intake of breath and closed her eyes.

Their lips barely touched and she was lost in the sensation. His eyes closed as well and enjoyed the warmth of her full lips on his, sending his senses out of control.

* * *

**I know its short but I promise to update with longer chapters in the future...thank you everyone for reading...and please don't forget to REVIEW!!! Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys sooooo sorry for taking long is just that life is crazy lol...anyways thank you so much for reviewing it means alot to me...love you all**

**Dont own anything but Schuyler D

* * *

**Schuyler pulled back panting from the heated kiss. _Did that just happen?_ Her mind tried to grasp reality as her feet were slowly set on the soft carpet. She touched her lips and then looked up to see Reid looking at her in shock as well. However that had happen it took them both for surprised. Reid pulled back a little, he looked confused and looked around, and he shuffled his hair as if to think what he had just done or why. His lips pursed into a straight line. His eyes landed once more on Schuyler and his gaze softened a little. Schuyler couldn't look away from his eyes. It was as if she was in a trance of hallucination but she could have sworn she saw a hint of happiness, those eyes that usually held loneliness and anger. Her hand mindlessly caressed his cheek and she found that he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He then leaned in and captured her lips once more. This time it was more aggressive, his lips hungrily devoured her mouth. His tongue explored her hot opening as he savored the heavenly warmth that he was getting lost in. Boy oh boy was this going to be an interesting vacation, Schuyler thought as she kissed him back. His eyes snapped open and he pushed her small frame back.

At first Schuyler felt a wave of rejection wash through her but then realized why he had done it. From the end of the hall she could hear Tyler's voice getting closer and closer and that's when she realized that this kiss had left her so breathless that she had shut any audible sound from her mind.

"What's taking you so long man, lets go" Tyler's oblivious voice rang in her ears and she could see Reid's nervousness getting the best of him.

Why was he nervous? Is not like he had never kissed a girl before-randomly and yet he was still breathless from this particular kiss. His eyes shifted from side to side and he tucked his hands in his jean pockets to turn around and face Tyler.

"We're coming" he said and walked right passed Tyler as Schuyler turned around and grabbed her bag and hoped to god her brother wouldn't notice her check because she was sure they were as red as a cherry. She swiftly walked out of her room and didn't look into her brother's eyes, for she knew that he would notice that something was going on.

The trip to the vacation house was quiet, well on Schuyler's and Reid's part they seemed to be absentminded from the whole conversation. Being seated in the back of the car because no one would sit back there she sat first without anyone telling her, then Reid and Tyler had an argument to see who would seat in the front. Tyler ended up winning and Reid sat next to Schuyler without protest. It was a mindless argument only to see who could win in this intellectual game of two.

Schuyler was concentrated in the buzz coming form her small headphones plugged in her ears when she felt a hand brush hers. She looked up next to her and found that Reid was fast asleep and he was resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled to herself not just in case someone were to turn back and see the scene. She tucked his head a little more so he'd be more comfortable, she knew that he suffered from massive headaches and sleeping wrong was one of the causes-or not sleeping at all.

His hands brushed hers once more, but this time his fingers intertwined with hers and she was so lost in that feeling that she didn't mind at all. She studied his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping; there was no smirk, no arrogance left in his features.

Tyler had been concentrated in driving; the road had been empty for the past couple of hours due to the late hour. His eyes were getting heavy and he was starting to get tired. He looked back to check who was still up. He saw that Caleb had falling asleep, with the phone in his hands, he had been really grumpy since he couldn't bring Sarah, the family trips were for family members only and as far as Sarah was, she was not family. Caleb argued with his mom for hours, he tried getting out of it too, but in the end he gave up knowing he couldn't win this one.

Pogue was asleep too. _Damn it_. He cursed to himself, he was getting sleepy and there were still hours ahead of driving. He hated it when they volunteered him without him giving his consent.

_What the fuck?_ He noticed Reid had fallen asleep too, but that wasn't the part that caught his eye, his head was resting on Schuyler's shoulder and he was smiling wider than a baby. Schuyler on the other hand was staring out the window listening to music. Her dark bangs were messy yet they cupped her small face. Her very pale skin contrasted perfectly with her deep blue eyes. Tyler noticed how much they did look alike. He often wondered why she didn't try a little at least; she was so pretty, yet she did nothing to show it.

"Sky?" he whispered. Seeing she didn't hear him he sighted and kept looking forward. But his eyes were closing in on him.

"Sky?" he said now in a firmer voice. _Damn it._

Schuyler stared out the window. The melody of the music taking over her thoughts as they drove. The moon was out and it was right by her window making it impossible for her to close her eyes and fall asleep.

**I AM TALKING 2 U**

Bright gold letter appeared in front of her face. Her breath caught and she looked forward to the driver's seat. Seeing Tyler's eyes shift from black to blue she relaxed a little knowing the little message came from him.

Looking down to her IPOD she pressed pause.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed. Why couldn't she do that?

"Can you take over? Please? I'm dying here; I can't even feel my butt"

Schuyler chuckled and nodded. She slowly managed to move Reid to the other side of the seat and moved his head to rest on the window.

Tyler pulled over aside to the road and climbed down the car. Schuyler was very quiet and snuck through the massive three bodies in her way and finally made it to the driver's seat.

Driving away she looked back through the mirror and saw when Tyler sat next to Reid. She hadn't actually thought about driving today, she wanted to stay in that seat until they got there. She ached to be sitting next to him.

**Okay i know its a little short but i promise to update soon..please REVIEW...thank you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing and for reading! sorry i havent been able to update soon but with the holidays and every going on it has been crazy! i moved finally, YAY!!!, just thought i might throw that out there so now i might be able to update faster-hopefully- **

**I HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO MY BEST FRIEND _Bittersweetsymphony17. _This chapter is based on her and her boyfriend because he looks A LOT like Toby Hemingway- they literally could be twins if it wasn't that he's 18 and Toby Hemingway's like 24/25, if you were to see him you would know what i mean- so she gave me permission to write about it and every time i see him i see Reid lol and yes thats where the idea of what you're going to read next and of the whole story comes from...butttttttttt i gave it a twist of course because what you guys might be predicting so far might not be what happen lol i know its weird lmao but bare with me for a sec. anyways go on with the reading D luv ya**

* * *

"And here's your' room as promised, I know how you hate being on the same floor as the guys, so I arranged a few things and vualah…here you have it" The obnoxious maid blurred the words at a speed that you could barely understand. Schuyler smiled and thanked her, and resumed to unpack. She pulled out a few things from her bag. Her IPOD and a sketch pad. She mindlessly sat by the window and curled up to sketch. Time passed and before she knew there was a loud nock on the door. Her body became alert as she jumped in reaction to the intruding noise. 

"Dinner's ready" Tyler's voice came from behind the door. She nodded knowing that he couldn't see her but didn't bother to say anything. Is not like he was interested or something. She would have bet against anything that his face was twisted with annoyance due to their mom asking him to come get her. He would always protest when it came to talking to Schuyler when he wasn't on the mood.

"I SAID dinner's ready" he shouted. That was odd. "Damn it, Sky are you deaf or something?" he said bursting through the door.

"You didn't have to do that, I heard you the first time" she said hopping down from the comfortable spot and walking to the bed to drop the sketch pad and her IPOD.

"Could you at least act like you did? A simple _okay_ would have been fine"

"Okay" she said not bothering to turn around to face him.

"You know what Sky, keep like that and you'll never make any friends, what am I saying, you don't have any friends, no wonder why" he said in a mocking voice as he turned around shutting the door with a loud thud. It didn't take long for his steps to fade and she turned around. The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill. She quickly whipped them away with the sleeve of her light grey sweater.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed there was only the help sitting around. They stood immediately when they saw here greeting her properly.

"It's okay, you guys can sit down" she said taking a seat herself in one of the stools.

"Excuse me for the intrusion miss; but why aren't you eating dinner in the dinning room with everyone else?" one of the elder males asked her bringing her a cup filled with water. She gladly took it and zipped before answering.

"Too much drama" she said with a smile and nodding to everyone else to sit and stop staring at her like she was some puppet at the circus. They all looked at each other and started laughing. She smiled and continued eating her meal. Dinner went by well, she actually had enjoyed it and got to know some of the people she had never even bothered to ask for their names. They all laughed and talked while the course and everything seem to go well when they all stop smiling or laughing stood once more. Schuyler smile faded and looked at the help with a confused look when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned around to find Reid standing by the door.

"Do you mind" he said nodding his head to the side, implying for a walk.

"Um….sure" she said putting her plate aside and standing to walk towards him.

The dim light of the moon reflected off of Schuyler's pale face, Reid was mesmerized by how angelical she looked and wanted nothing more than reach and touch her, but he was afraid she would react different than before. He was afraid! Reid Garwin was afraid of rejection. The only thought boiled through his veins. In that moment alone thoughts of endless possibilities rushed through his mind while he hadn't noticed he was staring at her.

Schuyler did notice, she was blushing as a matter of fact, and her mind went into overload thinking how embarrassing this would all be if this was actually one of his many games. The only thought stung her eyes as she felt the tears forming she turned away and stared at the fountain in the backyard. Her eyes seemed to focus on the details carved in stone around the magnificent piece. The emblem of each family had been carved into it and it was something the families cherished and protected.

"So…what's this all about?" she asked after a very long pause.

He didn't answer he was still too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even hear her.

"Reid?" she said in a higher tone. She hadn't actually realized that she had moved closer to him and they were mere inches apart. Her face was so close to his chest that she could have sworn that she could hear his heart speeding up. The only thought of it made her smile knowing there was a slight possibility that she had an effect on him.

"Sky…" his voice a whisper as she looked up to see him.

"Don't…" she said taking a step back.

"Huh? What…did I…?"

"Don't call me that; my brother calls me that" she said turning around to start walking back into the house when he mindlessly launched forward and grabbed her turning her around and pressing her against his body. They were standing there, hand in hand, chest to chest, nose to nose. So close they could feel each other's raged breathing on their lips.

"What are you doing to me mouse" he said closing his eyes resting his forehead to hers. She looked at him and smiled, knowing he hadn't meant it as an insult. They stood there staring at each other for what it seemed like eternity.

Her breath caught when she saw his eyes flash fire and turn onyx and seconds later realized they were on her bed, same position from the garden, just on the bed resting.

He tucked her in closer to him gently and kissed her forehead, her eyelashes felt heavy with sleep and she nuzzled her head in the nape of his neck looking for comfort, when she stopped moving seconds later, he felt her sight against his neck.

"Sleep" he whispered into her hair and kissed her forehead once more, she smiled content and drifted off into the peaceful stage.

_The woods smelled like rain as Schuyler walked through them trying to find Reid whom had decided to play hide and seek with her when she had refused. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness wondered aimlessly around the scene. She didn't like this…not a bit and he knew that. If he wasn't such a child he wouldn't have ran like that for her to look for him. What was he thinking? Couldn't he see that she was scared out of her mind? Especially in the woods where she had always had the fear of going into ever since she was a child. If only she hadn't listen to him and stayed home._

"_You're cold…not even close, c'mon, Mouse, is not that hard" he said in a mocking voice. She scowled at his voice and kept walking forward. _

"_Reid I'm serious, this is not funny" she said in a low voice, she was trembling in fear not to mention it _was_ cold._

"_Reid?" she called out one more time and let out a scream when he came from behind and twirled her around, her tiny little frame came flying at his when he pulled her against his towering body. _

"_That was NOT funny" she said relaxing a bit now that he was there. _

"_Yes it was" he chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. She sighted against his warm lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss went from soft and gentle to passionate and urging. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other and she knew that by the force of the kiss her lips would be swollen but she could care less about her lips, all that matter to her was him and the way he was treating her right now. She moaned softly into his mouth and he intensified the kiss-if that was possible. _

_His hands now roaming her sides and making their way lower. When they finally reached her bottom, he cupped her butt and lifted her to wrap her legs around him. his eyes burned deep into hers and she nodded giving him permission to lift off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but jeans and her black bra. _

_He trailed kisses down her neck once he moved away from her mouth giving them both a chance to breathe. His mouth hot and wet left trails as he kissed lower and lower, reaching her cleavage line. His hands unfastened her bra and she felt her back hit against something rough and hard. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around her noticing the big tree, she giggled and looked down to see his eyes closed and his mouth working his way to her now exposed breast…_

Schuyler sat up quickly and noticed she was panting for air as she looked around. She looked beside her to the empty bed and something stung deep in her chest._ Why had he left her?_

* * *

_ ok well there's another chapter...-sight- this one took a while lol...thank you for reading and please REVIEW!!! D kthnx _


End file.
